


Prank Wars and Sticky Notes

by Bluberrylimeade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Asexual Character, College AU, M/M, Mentions of iwaoi idk if they're gonna be in it tbh, Pining, Pranks, Slow Burn, Stalking, prob no smut I'm an innocent bean, stubborn tsukishima, volley ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluberrylimeade/pseuds/Bluberrylimeade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Kageyama start a prank war. Kuroo uses it to get closer to Tsukishima</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

A disturbingly loud crashing noise awoke Tsukishima Kei from his slumber. He peered over the bed side to discover Kageyama Tobio falling on his ass from slipping on a volleyball. He looked like he was traveling to the bathroom. Tsukishima could bearly hold his laughter back until he saw his face was completely covered with whipped cream. He let out a snort, raising his hand to cover his smirk. Usually, Tsukishima would be bitching and complaining since he was rudely woken up by his rowdy roommate, but the scene unfolding in front of him was too priceless. 

His enjoyment was cut short when blaring light invaded his eyeballs. He immediately shielded his eyes with his arm, waiting for his eyes to adjust. By the time it was safe to see, Kageyama had disappeared into the bathroom. This meant that Tsukishima had to either get up and turn the lights off, or just suffer. He decided that he was not about to get up while being super comfortable in his bed. 

"Kageyama, turn off the damn lights." He complained In his monotone voice as Kageyama entered the room again. He completely ignored him while furiously punching numbers into his phone. He was probably trying to reach the guy that pranked him, while ignoring him. Tsukishima decided that he was just gonna suffer for the rest of the night as he took his pillow and put it over his head. 

Whoever Kageyama was calling was apparently awake, and anticipating his phone call. Tsukishima listened in to the conversation, curious. Not like it was hard, Kageyama had put it on speaker. 

"KAGEYAMA IM SO GLAD YOU CALLED!" A voice Tsukishima recognized as Bokuto Kotaru's rang out of the speaker. Of corse it was Bokuto.

"If you don't want a rolled ankle I suggest you stop where you are, Bokuto." Kageyama rambled to the phone speaker. Tsukishima cringed as he remembered the prank war that occured during training camp in Tokyo. Tsukishima was never apart of it obviously, but it was a pain to deal with everyday. He spent most of his time trying not to get caught in the crossfire. It got so intense that it resulted in someone getting injured. It wasn't fatal, but a rolled ankle could piss someone off and keep them away from volleyball. Because of this, everyone swore to never have another one again, until today at least. 

"Oho ho straight to the point aren't we? No 'hello the magnificent Bokuto??'" Kageyama was silent and made a confused expression. 

"Why would I call you magnificent???? Whatever, anyway I called to tell you that I will not loose this time and Hinata is on my team." Tsukishima sighed. At least he wasn't apart of this madness. He had other real things to worry about. Like homework. 

"Turn the fucking lights off." Tsukishima tried asking again after it looked like he had hung up the phone. Kageyama huffed, not saying anything, but turned off the lights anyway. Finally, some peace. He knew it wouldn't stay for very long and Tsukishima was likely to be caught in the middle of all of this which he was not looking forward to. 

 

He got comfortable in his plush bed and decided to check his phone. He blindly reached over to his nightstand knocking his glasses and phone off. Cursing, he reached down and grabbed both objects before finding an sticky note attached to his glasses. He squinted at the letters trying to decipher the message.

"Call me~ 123-456-7890 ;)" Tsukishima almost vomited. Who would be interested in him, and also have the guts to break into his dorm to give this to him?? It had to be one of the guys who pranked Kageyama. So, probably anyone who's on his volleyball team. A team full of boys. He had gotten used to and accepted the fact that boys will like boys, considering the fact that half of his friends are gay. He wasn't entirely sure what his sexuality is, but he never considered being with someone. Sexually, or even romantically. 

Who could it be though? Bokuto and is in a relationship with Akasshi, and Oikawa was In a relationship with Iwazumi. He was pretty sure Kuroo was straight so if it was him, the note was probably a joke. He knew Daichi would never do anything like this. Since he knew no other members of the team, it must be one of the strangers who belonged to the team. Tsukishima shivered. The thought of a complete stranger stalking you and breaking in to your dorm. They should get their locks changed. Tsukishima sighed, this note was probably a prank, so he decided to forget about it. He crumpled up the note and threw it out before going back too sleep. 

\----

"Kuroo, Kurooooo" a voice and a rough hand shook him awake. He pried open his eyes and glanced up to see Bokuto with a shit eating grin on his face. 

"What" he stated before remembering the trap they set for Kageyama and the note he left Tsukishima. He wondered if he had found the note and if he was going to call him. He almost squirmed with excitement but there were more pressing matters at hand. "OH SHIT! Did Kageyama call??" Bokuto nodded furiously while stifling a laugh. 

"He's declared war on us and claiming that he was going to win all that good stuff." Bokuto beamed. "I'm so excited! Oh, and he said Hinata was on his team so we should get him next." Kuroo considered this but came up with a better idea. 

"What about Tsukki?" He knew Tsukishima would hate it but he really wanted to see his reaction. 

Bokuto nodded "Yeah that would be pretty hilarious to see him pissed" From what Kageyama had said, Tsukishima wasn't apart of this war. But, He realized Bokuto was so thick headed that he haven't realized kuroo's obvious attraction to Tsukishima. It had taken a real effort to not get caught leaving a note for him. Kuroo didn't know what was holding him back, knowing Bokuto probably wouldn't judge him, hell, he would probably try to help them get together. Still knowing this, Kuroo wasn't planning on telling him. Kuroo was using this prank war to get closer to Tsukishima since they lost contact after camp. Kuroo meant to text him but it never crossed his mind to actually ask for his number. 

"Yeah it would. Should we get Hinata or Tsukishima next then?" Kuroo asked. He was really eager to mess with Tsukishima but he wasn't gonna let Bokuto know that. 

"We'll do Hinata later today probably. You in?" Kuroo nodded. He was always in for a good laugh and knowing Hinata, it will be. 

"I don't know about you but, I'm going the fuck to sleep" kuroo said gesturing to the time on his black alarm clock. It was close to 6:30-ish, but there was no way he was going to stay up and plot with Bokuto. 

"Fine" Bokuto whined and then exited the dorm. Kuroo got comfortable again squishing 2 pillows on the sides of his head. He tried to sleep without thinking of Tsukishima finding the note he left him. Trying not to think about all the different scenarios that could happen. Today was going to be a long day.


	2. Dealing with Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is annoyed at the world and Kuroo is lovesick puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahh! I didn't think this would get such a good response! Sorry if the wait was super long.

Oh no 

Every day Kageyama or Hinata would be ungracefully pranked. The score between the teams had now become 5-1. Tsukishima had been secretly keeping score. He didn't even have to witness the events because Kageyama wouldn't shut up. Tsukishima thought he would be more entertained by this prank war but the pranks were really turning out to be very lame and unsatisfying. 

A few days ago, Hinata closed his door and got water dumped on him. He ran completely drenched to their dorm and Tsukishima ended up cleaning his mess up. Kageyama tried putting the clear wrap on Bokutos door frame but it was too noticeable and failed. Kageyama's clothes got switched out to be smaller and Tsukishima had to help him take off his shirt. When Kageyama sat on his bed yesterday, he sat down on thirty whoopee cushions lying under his sheets. Tsukishima found fake spiders in his food. The worst one was setting their alarm clocks to go off every 30 minutes after 1 am. All of this happened in one week. One week. 

Tsukishima was tired of this war physically and mentally. For some reason whenever Kageyama was up to do shit, it would wake him up. But whenever Bokuto came in, he never woke up. It confused him a lot until he realized Kageyama is a total clutz and knows nothing about stealth. The only problem is Kageyama is so persistent and set on trying to successfully prank them, he gets woken up almost every night. 

Instead of being an ass only occasionally, Tsukishima now a full time asshole. He couldn't even bear to be around himself sometimes. He overheard some girls whispering about how he looked like he could kill a man during a lecture. Not like they were wrong, he was ready to strangle Kageyama to death. This childish war was affecting him so much was pissing him off. He wasn't enjoying it as much as he thought he would be. 

Another thing that was in the package for suffering was your complementary sticky notes. The amount of sticky notes he would discover in his things was ridiculous. Almost everyday he would find another one or two that had some silly message on it. On his shoes, toothbrush, glasses, backpacks, they were everywhere. He wasn't even surprised anymore when found another one. Tsukishima felt like he had descended to the lowest level of hell. 

On top of that, the notes made him feel uneasy and insecure. He felt like someone was looking at him at all times now, waiting for him to leave home so they could plant a trap. He couldn't imagine who this creep could be. It left him imagining a dark ominous figure with a crazy look in his eye, looming over him while he slept. He definitely did not like the sound of that. Tsukishima felt his sense of privacy violated. What confused the most though, is how they even got in. It's like they had a spare key they broke in so much. knowing he wasn't allowed to change out the locks didn't make him feel better either. 

The messages notes weren't any better either. They would say dumb lovey dovey shit like, "you're adorable ;)" or  
"Your glasses look really cute on you ;)." Sometimes they were really creepy like,  
"I would like to see you at your weakest ;)." That one made him gag. Another one said,  
"Your ass look delicious." Tsukishima was going to go insane he couldn't take this. 

What was weird was that all the notes had one thing in common, that dumb winky face and their number. It's like they thought Tsukishima was actually gonna call. If he ever did, it would be to tell them to fuck off. 

He thought of throwing them all away, but he didn't want Kageyama finding them and questioning him. Instead he stuffed them into the drawer of his nightstand. 

This whole ordeal was exhausting and Tsukishima was finished dealing with it. The only thing he was looking forward to is the sweet release of death. 

\---

For Kuroo, it had been a very productive week. He got none of his statistics homework done but, he and Bokuto were winning the prank war. Kageyama only had got Bokuto when he replaced their stash of cereal with a bunch of stale bread. Bokuto was very upset and demanded they go steal more from the food court. 

Kuroo was having so much fun owning these children, but he never stopped anticipating Tsukishimas's call. He was getting so anxious for it he was getting restless. 

He had started sneaking to Tsukishimas dorm by himself to place more notes. He felt like such a stalker but He couldn't help himself. Whenever something popped up in his head, he would write them down. He had about 10 sticky notes still from last night. 

When he was alone, he would sit by his desk and think of sappy lines that Tsukishima might enjoy. Sometimes, he would do lyrics from his favorite songs or awful pick-up lines. One of his favorites so far was,  
"You know why they're called eyebrows?  
Because my eyes be browsing your fine ass ;)." Kuroo never forgot to put the winky face at the end. It was his signature and not one note was complete without one. 

Kuroo did fear though that he was bothering Tsukishima. Did he like the notes? Was he flattered? Was he disgusted? Was he embarrassed? Did he want them to end and hate the person sending them??? What will happen when he finds out its me??? He didn't know. He just prayed to God that it was a good reaction. The worst possible thing was for Tsukishima to hate him. 

Kuroo found himself thinking about Tsukishima again and again, throughout the day. It was getting worse since he put on this little scheme. Most of it was thoughts about his soft features and sharp mouth. God, he was sick. But while writing the notes, he didn't exactly know much about Tsukishima, that's why he was determined to get to know him more. He knew the Tsukishima was a great blocker. He knew that he could be brutally honest but still be polite. He knows he disliked volleyball for awhile but that changed later on (he liked to think it was because of him but who knows.) He knew his eyesight was awful and that he had good grades. He knew that he was kind to the people he respected. He wanted to know everything, his favorite color, book, food, tv show or movie, all the simple and complex thing that made him Tsukishima Kei. He was so deep it was disgusting.

The only thing that was holding him back, was that he was terrified. Tsukishima was so unpredictable he couldn't just be a normal person and ask him out. He was scared Tsukishima would look down on him, with the one inch of height difference, and judge him or even spit in his face and make fun of him. Kuroo wasn't prepared for that. That's why he chose this risky path. Although, any path with trying to communicate with Tsukishima was risky and it was too late to look back. 

Kuroo sighed and rolled over to squint at his alarm clock. The angry red letters told him it was a quarter to 4 AM and yet he could see Bokuto's laptop light shine on his face. Kuroo looked back at the clock again to make a double take. It was super late what the hell was he doing?? Kuroo sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

"Oi, Bokuto" Kuroo yawned. "The fuck are you doing?" Bokuto looked up from his laptop and pulled an earphone out. 

"KUROoo" Bokuto shouted, immediately lowering his voice once he realized how loud he was. 

"Bro, come look at this." Bokuto said, waving his hand over to Kuroo. Kuroo reluctantly trudged out of bed to go see what all the hype was all about. When Kuroo glanced at the screen, his eyes met video feed of a small bedroom with two beds on each side. One side was cluttered with clothes and junk, and the other side was clean. Plastered on the walls there was a volleyball poster of some player he didn't recognize and a few dinosaur posters. One he recognized as Jurassic park. There were few volleyballs littering about and homework strewn on the desk on the back wall. A overhead light attached to one of the bed illuminated part of the room. There was two figures laying on the lit bed. One had fiery red hair that stood out like a sore thumb. He was obviously Hinata so the other one must be Kageyama. Kuroo looked over to the darker side of the room to see blond tuffs of hair sticking out of a comforter with a arm hanging over the edge of the bed. The was a small nightstand next to it with glasses land empty water bottles. Kuroo had to take a few minuets to fully process what he was looking at. Kuroo wasn't responding or having any type of reaction, Bokuto took the chance to explain. 

"It's live feed so we can watch their reactions! Isn't this awesome?? We'll get like double the satisfaction!" Bokuto looked to Kuroo for approval, who was still dumbfounded. 

"It records everything too. Take a look at this." Bokuto played the feed back a few hours showing him a clip of Kageyama tripping on his dirty clothes. Tsukishima immediately woke up and threw anything he could get his hands on at Kageyama. In this case, it was a worn-out volleyball. The video had no sound, but he could clearly see Tsukishima yell, "dumbass, I'm trying to sleep" 

Kuroo had no words, his mind was completely blank. Oh jeez, this wasn't going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo what's Kuroo gonna do?? I have angst written out already you guys are in for a treat. Tell me what you think! If you see and grammatical errors pls tell me I'm a human bean.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I suck! I got really busy with color guard and since my season is over I promised myself I would update so here I am. (not that anyone read this anyway lmao)

Kuroo knew it was wrong when he asked for the password to the surveillance site. He knew it was wrong to stalk someone. He knew that this was messed up. This kind of thing went against his morals, yet Kuroo found himself sitting in the dead of night watching Tsukishima Kei sleep. The computer light was the only light on in the room illuminating his shame. He should really do that Essay due on Wednesday, but for now Tsukishima was his obsession. 

Kuroo watched him while Tsukishima slept, ate and did homework. He realized that Tsukishima had a pretty, boring life. Yet Kuroo wanted to be apart of it. 

Kuroo sighed and closed the laptop. He needed to stop this. If Tsukishima ever found out- that would be the end. No chances in ever getting together with him ever. Knowing him, that was very much a possibility. Kuroo could not let that happen under any circumstance. 

The best thing that Kuroo got out of this was getting to see Tsukishima more, even if it was just observing, and he got to know him better. Tsukishima ate easy mac for almost every single meal instead of going to the dining hall. When Kageyama isn't home, Tsukishima will set his volleyball to himself sometimes. He does laundry on Wednesday night. He has some sort of job somewhere, where he works somewhere with a cute uniform for a store he doesn't recognize. He has some interest in dinosaurs? Paleontology wasn't his major, but there was a copious amount of dinosaur figurines and posters. 

The thing that surprised Kuroo the most was Tsukishima's art skills. He is really at graphic design. Kuroo couldn't tell what he was making most of the time, but when he was done Tsukishima would print it out and hang it on the wall to critique it and make some adjustments. Kuroo was really impressed with how talented he was in this subject. 

The little things he learned about Tsukishima always gave him a pleasant surprise that kept bringing him back for more. 

-  
Over the span of two weeks, Kuroo had learned a considerable amount of things about Tsukishima, including his schedule. Teachers had always say things like "humans are creatures of habit." Well, Tsukishima was exactly that. He worked shifts in the evening. He had classes on Tuesday and Wednesday back to back. Most of the time kageyama and Hinata were not in the dorm for whatever reason. This gave Kuroo lots of openings. He was planning on hiding more notes, but he got held up by the unfortunate circumstance of college. He was also looking for a job. Kuroo really needed money but he also really wanted to keep this scheme up. 

Kuroo planned on hiding a few more notes later that evening when Tsukishima was scheduled to work. The only down side was that Kageyama and Hinata came and went whenever they pleased. He knew their volleyball schedule, becuase it was his own. Still, Kuroo couldn't just skip practice to flirt with Tsukishima. The only thing he could do was watch the monitor screen that let him watch over them like some type of artificial god.

Kuroo closed his laptop and pulled out his stash of sticky notes. He had lots already pre made and ready to make Kei's day, but the problem was choosing one. They all seemed so perfectly clever and cheese my he wanted to give Kei all of them at once. But he couldn't because that'd probably freak him out. Kuroo's goal was only to get Kei to blush a little and maybe call him once if he was lucky.

He decided on the eyebrow pickup line and stuffed it in his pocket. That one might even make him laugh a little he thought to himself. Now, all he needed todo was to pick the right time to sneak in the dorm. 

-  
Kuroo has made a giant mistake. He's fucked up so bad. He covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his breathing while he peered out of Tsukishima Kei's closet. He had hidden himself in the closet when he heard Hinata's booming voice down the hallway. To his disdain, he discovered kageyama and Hinata chatting away on his bed as Kuroo was mentally stabbing himself. Not knowing Kageyama's schedule was really biting him in the ass right now. 

He hasn't been discovered yet, so for now everything is going smoothly. He'll just wait it out and then make his escape. 

Kuroo finally got his breathing under control and wiped his brow. It was stuffy in there but he could wait it out being enveloped in Kei's sent- and oh my holy shit they're making out. Kageyama and Hinata were making out. Kuroo was definitely not ready to watch them have sex. He made a nonhuman noise and slipped on a shoe falling against the wall. Well, his cover is defiantly blown and they have defiantly stopped kissing. 

Fuck what should I do???? What do I do?? Kuroo haven't set any pranks and the sticky notes were still in his hands. He's a goner. Kuroo didn't have more time anytime to ponder before Kageyama forcefully destroyed Kuroo's shield of shirts.

"Kuroo-San?" Kageyama looks at him questionably. Kuroo just looks at him dumbly and says nothing. His worst nightmare is acting out right I front of him and he's just letting it happen. Hinata comes over to join the staring contest and seems to put things together. 

"Kuroo were you trying to prank us??" Hinata asks innocently and Kuroo sighs in relief. 

"Uhh... yeah actually-" Kuroo stammers. "You caught me." He sheepishly grins. Oh jeez, thank god he didn't choose acting for his major. and thank god these two are idiots. 

But this didn't seem to convince Kageyama. He squinted at him and then smiled . "Oh? Then where's the prank Kuroo-San" he sneers and then takes the note out of Kuroo's unsuspecting hand. Kuroo watches Kageyama read the note and bust in to giggles after he's read the punchline. Kuroo's face reddens. "So, you are the one that's harassing Tsukishima."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Kageyama knowssss  
> I'll probably edit this whole thing when it's done bc I don't like how chapter 2 ended. Please tell me if there's any errors. Most of these chapters are gonna be short probably

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo this is my first fanfic! tell me what you think ouo  
> this is going to have mutiple chapters idk why it's saying its finished but oh well


End file.
